Selfish
by sunset9061
Summary: Kaoru realises that he has to take his chance with Haruhi before Hikaru catches on to his own feelings. Kyouya has his own mission to carry out. kaoxharu, kyoxharu, hikaxharu implied.
1. Chapter 1

My first one.

I know its kinda short but more chapters to come, i swear :D

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OURAN! if i did i wouldn't be wirting fanfiction i'd be making another series. BUT I DON'T SO I'M NOT!!**

**i have not read the magna, only seen the series with english subs.**

"Night Kaoru."

"Night Hikaru."

Hikaru's voice awoke his twin's train of thought, Kaoru's mind had been wandering a lot lately. The situation he was in was very rare, yet very hard to find an easy way out of without someone's heart getting ripped out of their chest.

He loved his brother, that he couldn't deny, but his love for Haruhi grew stronger every time her intriguing eyes met his.

Kaoru entered his room, alone. This past week he insisted Hikaru tried to sleep in his own bed, to his surprise Hikaru agreed. His older twin was maturing. It was worrying.

* * *

The sunlight creeped through the blinds and teased Kaoru's eyes, stirring from his slumber he awoke to find Hikaru in his room fully dressed for school.

"Oh god, am I late? Did I oversleep?"

"No, Kaoru its still early, I'm just...troubled about something."

He could see the pain in his brothers eyes, almost as if he had realised something, something deep.

"Well?"

"I...I...I think I _love_ someone."

The first emotion Kaoru went through was joy, joy that his brother was aware of his feelings towards their little toy.

The second was regret, regret that his chances with Haruhi were gone.

The third though was a rush of anger, and jealousy, feeling like his brother betrayed him.

And finally a rush of content, because he could tell his brother had got no sleep after the epiphany he 'd had that night.

"It's Ha-" he was cut off.

"Haruhi." Kaoru said bluntly.

"Yeah" Hikaru scratched the back of his head, looking as if he felt guilty.

"Your not the only one." Kaoru stated coolly. "If you haven't noticed, the whole host club has a soft spot for our toy." Hikaru nodded. "I guess you've got competition" his lips curved into a smirk, as did Hikaru's.

"An aphrodisiac is an agent that is used in the belief that it increases sexual desire. The name comes from Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of sensuality..."

The teacher carried on reciting his speech about libidos and hormones but all Hikaru could think about was how he couldn't wait till class ended, Kaoru and he had been up all morning thinking up how he could confess to Haruhi.

His plan sounded full proof.

Kaoru hated the fact that it was.

**RIIINNGGGGG.**

Hikaru's heart skipped a beat. It was time.

* * *

Haruhi grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, as she took her first step out of the classroom she was whisked away to a deserted corner.

Looking up she saw Hikaru. There was no shock on her face just a questioning gaze in her eyes.

_It's now or never._ He thought.

She opened her mouth to speak but he pressed his finger to her lips and told her to hush.

He took a deep breath.

"Haruhi, I want you to know that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say and if I could, I'd just forget about it, but if I do, I know it will eat me up inside until I am too weak to go on. Last night I realised something, something of great truth. But before I tell you please say you will stay my friend after?"

Haruhi nodded, having no idea what this was about.

Another deep breath

"Haruhi" He grabbed her wrist, and looked deep into her eyes "I love you. Not in a philia way. I love you in a passionate way, with sensual desire and longing."

"You mean Eros?"

"Yes Eros. I understand completely if you don't feel the same way but I wanted to give it a shot sin-"

He was cut off, by Haruhi's lips caressing his.

His heart soared, yet only a few meters away someone else's heart shattered.

Tears uncontrollably rolled down Kaoru's face. He made himself watch as he needed to know for sure that the girl of his dreams was now out of his grasp.

Haruhi pulled away blushing uncontrollably.

"I apologize for my boldness, senpai."

"So do you feel the same about me?" his eyes full of hope.

"I do."

**Authors note: Philia is family and friends love. Thanks to wikipedia for the bit on aphrodisiacs and the definition of Eros. An epiphany is sudden realisation of great truth.**

**Again sorry for the shortness but MORE TO COME**

**please, please review and maybe give me some ideas :)**

**i have the outline of the story but ideas are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoresses note: Don't kill me. You'll find out why later. Another short chapter but still kudos to me for writing _and_ uploading two in one day eh?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own ouran high school host club or the characters!**

* * *

5 months had past since Hikaru's confession, and their relationship was still going strong. Kaoru watched hurtfully as their eyes met across the third music room, he faked a smile when Hikaru told him _everything_ that happened on their dates, heck, he even put up with watching them kiss and making sure no one saw, to keep Haruhi's gender secret and to not confuse people over Hikaru's sexuality (even thought their "brotherly love" act was kinda homo.)

The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and what seemed like in no time at all, three years went by. Even though they went to different universities, their relationship was still in tacked.

Then Hikaru said something to his brother, something that should of made him happy, but instead it was like Hikaru had ripped his heart out of his chest and given it to Tamaki so he could give it a 'Super Tama-chan kick'.

"I'm going to propose to her."

Tears rose in Kaoru's eyes, tears of hurt and sadness, which were easily disguised as tears of joy.

"That's so beautiful" he lied.

"I really can't wait. But do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course!" That was not a lie.

* * *

It had been a week since, she agreed, and what was left of Kaoru's heart had finally given up and shattered.

It was time for _his_ epiphany.

"**It wasn't worth it**" he whispered.

"Huh?" Hikaru looked puzzled.

"Oh nothing." he lied as he buttoned up his waistcoat.

It wasn't worth the look on Hikaru's face when she kissed him, it wasn't worth seeing his twin grow more mature, it wasn't worth _any_ of it. He should've been more selfish. He should of taken his chance when he had it.

"Kaoru you look magnificent!" a voice called. But not just any voice, the voice of the one girl he wanted to be with, Haruhi's voice.

"Doesn't he Hikaru?" She said clinging to her fiancée's waist.

"Yes, you'll be the hottest best man there" he joked. "Now come on!"

They arrived at the church, sakura blossoms danced through the air, it was a beautiful day.

Kaoru went to check on Haruhi, but to his surprise he found her crying in a corner.

_I guess she picked up some qualities from Tono. _He thought.

"Haruhi?" he sat beside and patted her back. "You ok?"

She gave him a look.

A look similar to the one Hikaru gave him when he realised his feelings, and the same one Kaoru had, had when he realised it wasn't worth it, it was a look to say "I've had an epiphany."

"I screwed up big time Kaoru."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I...I chose the wrong twin."

"Haruhi what are you talking about?"

"I only agreed on going out with Hikaru to get closer to you, but our relationship developed and I could see Hikaru changing, maturing even. I didn't want to stop that happening. I got so caught up in this fake relationship I just suppressed all my feelings for you, and now they've come rushing back, I feel like such a fool."

Kaoru didn't know what to say, this is what he wanted so much and now that it was happening, it was too much to take in. but before he could answer she leaned in to kiss him, but she was cut off.

By Kaoru waking up.

* * *

The sunlight creeped through the blinds and teased Kaoru's eyes, stirring from his slumber he awoke to find Hikaru in his room, fully dressed for school.

"Oh god, am I late? Did I oversleep?"

"Yes, but I didn't wake you because its quite funny watching you sleep."

He glared at his twin.

"C'mon then, lets get a move on!" Hikaru stated chucking a school uniform at his brothers bed.

Kaoru smiled. He got his chance back

At lunch Kaoru cornered his brother and asked him something.

"Do you think I have a chance with Haruhi?"

Kaoru waited anxiously for a reply.

A smile fell upon Hikaru's lips.

"Finally!"

"Eh?"

"Kaoru, you've finally realised your feelings for her, this is great!"

Kaoru underestimated his sibling.

"I knew you'd fall for our toy."

But not too much.

Hikaru still hadn't realised his own feelings. Maybe he never would. But Kaoru needed to grab his chance before another host did.

And he was about to.

* * *

**Authoresses note: DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CHEESIEST CLICHÉ EVERR! (the dream thing.)  
I plan to write more into the kaoXharu from now on.**

**Reveiws are good since this is my first fanfic.**

**ideas are good too :D**

**rini anoited436, thanks for reviewing :) i know i do have quite rubbish grammar. so sorry everyone about spelling errors and that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoresses note: It's a long'un :) But some is kinda useless drabble.  
And on a school night :D  
I hope you all liked the first two chapters, alot happens in this one.  
Jayrin Paige, Yes its still the same year :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OURAN OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Asking Haruhi out was going to be hard.

The real Haruhi was nothing like the one in his dream.

She had never thought about relationships.

In life she had one goal. To be like her mother.

Kaoru decided to take things slow, hinting at her now and then.

Sadly, none of his well rehearsed host club charms worked on her. It would take much more than acting homo with his twin, to steal her heart.

* * *

"HAARRUUUHIIII!" came the familiar cry of the host club prince.

Haruhi sighed as the obnoxious blonde pounced at her.

"We're going to the beach again!" his eyes were so glazed they made Haruhi hungry for doughnuts.

"Ahhh, I don't like hosting outside. I'll pass sorry."

Tamaki went to his corner, muttering something about 'family outings' and how daughters should be happy that their fathers want to take them to the beach.

"On the contrary, Haruhi," A cold hand rested on her shoulder, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she hated it when Kyouya did that.

"We will not be hosting. It's more like...a vacation."

_Kyouya-senpai taking us on a...vacation? Is he ok? _She thought.

"Yes Haruhi, I'm fine. I just feel that we all need to work on our...bonding skills."

A smirk graced his lips as he pushed up his glasses.

Haruhi could tell he was up to something sinister,

But his unreadable eyes gave no clue as to what that was.

* * *

This beach trip was a perfect opportunity for Kaoru.

He knew his plan.

He would sneak into her room late at night, and stir her from her beauty sleep. Then he would convince her to take a walk with him on the beach.

On the beach he would try to explain his feelings in a way she would understand.

He hoped she would.

* * *

Kyouya's intentions on the other hand were not as sweet. In fact they were quite menacing.

Kyouya would seduce her.

He had recently received an order from his father.

He had to make Haruhi his bride.

Kyouya didn't really hate the idea, Haruhi _was _beautiful, and smart.

But he had to move fast, and the quickest way was seduction, and his deadline was his 18th birthday, so he only had a couple of months.

He couldn't wait, but a part of him was already feeling guilty.

* * *

Haruhi unpacked her clothes in the enormous room in one of the many Ootori mansions.

Her bed was big enough for three people, she hoped the twins didn't jump in with her.

She giggled at the thought.

After slipping on a short, lemon coloured dress that her father put in her suitcase, she headed to the twins room to ask where they were meeting the others.

As she opened the unlocked door she saw Kaoru sitting on the bed in his boxers.

"Oh, so I'm sorry Kaoru" she slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

_Gosh that was embarrassing! _

Suddenly the door opened and she fell back, but she was caught... by Kaoru.

Kaoru felt right with her in his arms.

"It doesn't matter, it's just my boxers."

"Ahh, Hey Haruhi!" Grinned Hikaru, peering round the bathroom door obviously naked.

_Geez do these guys ever lock the door?_

"I'll go get dressed." Hikaru said, blushing as he realised he had nothing on.

Kaoru and Haruhi watched TV, laying on the bed while waiting for Hikaru to dress.

Kaoru made his first move.

He put his arm around her, waiting to see her reaction.

As he expected, there was none.

_This is going to take a lot more effort. _He thought.

* * *

At dinner Haruhi was sat in between Kyouya and Kaoru.

"Haruhi, that is not the appropriate way to use a fork." Kyouya stated.

He took her wrist and staring deep into her eyes, he ever so gently placed her fork in her hand in the correct position.

"There. Perfect."

His words were cool and crisp. Haruhi, although feeling slightly offended at him for pointing out her flaw, felt a small shiver down her spine from his soft touch.

Kaoru felt quite suspicious at Kyouya's actions.

But tonight was the night he would tell her.

* * *

After dinner Haruhi took a shower and then slipped into a lacy pale blue silk night dress her father gave her. Stepping out of the bathroom, she noticed another presence in the room.

"Kyouya? What are you do-" she was cut off.

"Ah Haruhi." He he said without looking up. "I need to speak to you about something."

She looked puzzled. His dark, blank eyes stared devilishly into hers.

"Haruhi your very oblivious to other peoples emotions, do you realise that?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, keeping her cool.

"I mean you have no idea of what feelings guys have for you right? Your friend Arai for example, you had absolutely no idea he had a crush on you till a year later. I could help you with this problem. I could...set you in the right direction"

He walked towards her hungrily, like a tiger stalking it's prey.

Instinctively she backed towards the wall, but now she was trapped.

He propped himself against the wall with his hands, Haruhi in between, she felt his hot breath beat against her neck. She could hear her heart racing, but showed no emotion.

It was the same position he was in on the last trip to the beach, accept this time she was against the wall.

Haruhi still didn't look at all affected by this, he could have had his way with her there and then and she wouldn't give a second glance.

He gave this a thought, but then realised he'd rather make it more challenging for himself.

He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off.

By a knock at the door.

"Haruhi" Whispered Kaoru, and opened the door that Kyouya had carelessly left unlocked. He slapped himself mentally for his first mistake in years.

"Eh?" Kaoru was confused to see Kyouya, "EH?" he then realised the position they were in.

Before Kaoru could kill Kyouya with harsh words, Kyouya covered his mouth.

"Thank you for your time Haruhi, we will continue this at a more...convenient time."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and left.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi, she seemed to not care about what had happened.

Tears began to fill his eyes. He didn't want her to see him cry, so he ran off.

Haruhi, ran after him, down, what seemed, a never ending hallway, when Kaoru finally stopped she turned him around.

"Kaoru what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't care." he muttered.

"I care for you guys so much Kaoru, you're my best **friends**!"

"That's just it."

"Eh?"

"That's just it Haruhi! We're _just_ friends, I want to move on Haruhi, I want to be with you, I want to go out with you, I _love_ you Haruhi!"

Tears were flowing down his face, he was bearing his soul to her.

"Kaoru, I love you too! I love all of you guys!"

And she had no idea.

Acting upon impulse Kaoru held her face in his palm and kissed her.

It was a sensational feeling of passion running through their bodies.

When it ended Kaoru looked into her eyes.

It was like the doors were open, he could see all her emotions, her pupils had dilated, and according to his biology teacher, this meant attraction or that she was on drugs, and he doubted that.

"Haruhi, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

She nodded.

"So...where do we take it from here?" he asked anxiously.

"Could you give me some time to think?" she replied logically.

He agreed.

He didn't sleep that night.

He hated every second he had to wait for his reply.

The only excitement he had was a note that she left, under his plate at dinner.

_**Kaoru,**_

_**meet my by the sea at sunset,**_

_**I'll tell you there.**_

_**x **_

* * *

Sunset.

Kaoru sat on the sand, watching the waves to calm his nerves. In the distance there was a slender figure walking towards him.

Kaoru's adrenaline pumped as he saw that it _was_ Haruhi walking towards him.

She was wearing a pink dress, it came above her knee and she wore a long brunette wig.

_Damn, she's cute! _

She got closer.

_This it it. _He thought biting his lip.

They were now stood face to face.

Haruhi took a deep breath.

She was about to give him her answer.

* * *

**Haaaaaaa! **

**Cliff hangerrrr!**

**Even _I _have no idea what she's gonna say!**

**Authoresses note: I didn't know how to get a beta reader to read my work so again i apoligize for gramatical errors, but i do go through them as thouroughly as i can.**

**Also Kyouya is not a rapist. My theory is he really loves her but he confuses his love with lust since he believes that an Ootori never associates with such foolish things as love.**

****

Ideas are good too no? :D

Hunni, Mori and Tamaki might come in a bit later.

I'm not sure.

What do you think?

**Again TY for reviewing :D  
It spurs me on to write :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Okay so i've rewritten bits of this chaptaa (;  
If your reading this then i guess it means your not too pissed that its been a while :/  
But still IM SORRYYYY  
Blame Stephenie Meyer for writing _the_ best books evvaaaa  
Yessss, i was bitten by the Twilight bug, but can ya blame me?  
After I finished them all i was still Twilight mad but now i'm back babyy (;  
but tbh i don't know how long for :/

**  
but anywayys...  
ENJOYY :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OURAN! Like I said, if i did i'd be making a new series! BUT I DON'T SO I'M NOT GEDDIT?**

**ALSO: I apoligize if I vary on Honey's name. So Huni, Hunni, Hunny, Huny, Honey are the same guy.  
I've forgotton how to spell it lol.  
**

* * *

"Kaoru, I've given this **a lot** of thought, and I found the last few hours unbearable, wondering if I'm about to make the right choice."

He hated the anticipation.

"I'm doing this because I believe that you should give every opportunity at least one chance."

Kaoru knew what was coming, his heart did a back flip.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes Kaoru." said Haruhi, a smile forming on her lips.

He leaped at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for this chance." He whispered affectionately, in her ear.

* * *

In the distance, behind a rock, there was a broken boy.

A boy who didn't know why it hurt so bad to see his brother find a girlfriend.

As the tears started escaping from his eyes, he felt a tug at his trousers.

"Hika-chan," Honey's big eyes staring innocently into his tearful ones.

"You should be happy for Kao-chan, no? He waited so long for you to realise your feelings, but you were too oblivious. It doesn't mean you'll never have her, just that Kao-chan gets to have her first. If it doesn't work out, you can ask out Haru-chan. Am I right Takashi?"

"Ah." Mori said bluntly, staring at Haruhi. His voice showed no emotion, though Hikaru could see the hurt in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? What feelings? I'm just upset that our toy is no longer _our_ toy, It's Kaoru's girlfriend. I guess we're just growing further apart as we mature. It's not upsetting, it just... came a bit sooner than I expected."

Honey took this into account. And then looked at Mori, who's mind seemed to be pre-occupied with something else.

"Hmm... Kay!" Honey cheered.

Hikaru took one last glance at his toy and sibling, and decided to head on back to the mansion.

Honey and Mori followed.

* * *

Not to far from Kaoru and Haruhi was another broken boy.

But this broken boy had not come to watch this relationship blossom.

In fact he had come to blossom a relationship of his own

With Haruhi.

As Kyouya was about to approach Haruhi's room, he saw her leave.

He quietly followed her down to the beach, but stopped when he saw Kaoru waiting.

He just observed, lip-reading every word

As soon as the words yes formed on Haruhi's lips Kyouya's smirk dissapeared.

He marched past the other hosts, swiftly making his way to his room.

He jammed his key card in the machine, the light going red as he scanned it too fast.

After a few tries he finally got in, slamming his door shut, he lay down on his bed, trying to forget.

He tried clearing his head, thinking about stocks, and business issues.

Nothing worked.

_It's just business. yeahh. a business complication _he told himself _Ootooris **always** get their way in the end. No need to get hung up on this mere pesant! _

He turned on his (hardly used) stereo, blasting the music of a band he had never heard of.

Listening to the lyrics helped him forget, he just lay there figuring out the message of the song.

He felt a slight sence of failure, he thought his fathers wish for him to marry Haruhi would be simple.  
He was Kyouya Ootoori, a mere glance at any girl and she was putty in his hands.  
But Fujiuka Haruhi was not _any girl_.

He would have to try harder.  
He smiled to himself as he knew that this was _not_ the end.

* * *

"They're... both ...sick?" Inquired Tamaki as if they were telling him something impossible.

"Ah" said Mori.

"Oh yeah they're in a terrible state! Right Honey?" Hikaru trying to look as truthful as possible.

"Really? Well... I'd better check on them." He was extremely calm, but the truth was, he was too concerned about her to go into the whole 'My precious daughter is ill' thing.

"**NO!" **Honey and Hikaru screamed in unison.

"Why?" Tamaki asked, sounding even more concerned.

"Uhhh... It's disgusting! yeah, umm... Kao-chan and Haru-chan can't hold anything down! They're just puking constantly, and you might catch something..." the constant lies just seemed to roll off his infant-like tongue.

He continued to babble on about puking and sneezing, and other things that made Tamaki want to puke himself.

"Uhhh, in that case, I guess I'll pass." Tamaki stated. Feeling slightly queasy.

* * *

When Kyouya finally awoke, he realised he didn't change out of his clothes the previous night. He showered, got dressed and headed down the stairs to find the host club, minus two members.

"Where's Kaoru and Haruhi?" He asked, desperatly not trying to seem concerned.

"They're sick." replied Tamaki, "Lets go then."

"Ahh of couse" he muttered under his breath as he saw Kaoru dart across a distant hall dressed in his best shirt.

Kyouya knew what was going on, but he was going to let it happen.

He would give Kaoru his chance.

Then he would get his.

A smirk played on his lips, but unknown to Kyouya, two cousins noticed.

"We have to keep an eye on Kyouya." Whispered Honey.

"Yes." Replied Mori.

* * *

"Haruhi?" Kaoru knocked her door and peered through to see if she was in.

He caught Haruhi dressed only in her underwear, Kaoru could imagine Tamaki's reaction if he told him he saw Haruhi's virgin skin.  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry Haruhi! I thought you were ready and I didn't know you weren't dressed, I... I did-"

"It's okay Kaoru, just wait there, I'll be out in a minute."

Soon enough she stepped out, looking amazing.

She was dressed in a white tank top and a floral mini skirt, Her dark wig was long and was slightly curly.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

Haruhi blushed.

_Damn, she always cute, even when she blushes!_ He thought.

"So are you ready for our first date?" A week ago Kaoru would never have dreamed that _he_ would be the sibling asking her that.

"Sure!" She smiled at him, a smile that could melt the heart of a toy soldier.

* * *

"So where are we going?" She asked as they walked into town.

"I want to show you something." He said. She looked up at him, there was a spark in his eyes, he was like a child on a treasure hunt.

Kaoru was a beautiful person, inside and out. She had never really thought about it before, his eyes were easily read, she could tell what he was feeling with just a glance, it was interesting.

They'd been walking for a while now and Haruhi was getting tired.

"Are we nearly there?" she panted.

"Yeah, it's just over this rock."

She'd picked the wrong kind of shoes, heels, she cursed her father for repacking her suitcase.

Kaoru led her through the branches of a willow tree and into a garden like area. There were several sakura trees and the blossoms fell gracefully through the sky. A few meters away, was a waterfall, and when the sun hit that waterfall just right, there appeared a rainbow, almost sparkling as the water rushed smoothly down the rocks.

"Wow, it's so... beautiful. How did you know about this place?" she asked in awe.

"It's where my parents met, they used to take us here every weekend when we were kids, it's actually more spectacular than I remember."

He placed down the picnic basket and took out the mat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the host club were at the beach, they were all having fun except for Kyouya.  
He just spent the day planning in his notebook.  
Planning on how he would get Haruhi's heart before Kaoru possesed it entirley.

Kyouya carelessly left his book on the sunlounger, and arose, to get a drink, as he realised his mistake he went to pick it up but was bombarded by Tamaki, who dragged him around the rockpools telling him of what sea creatures he found and where.

Honey took note of this and coughed to get the attention of Mori.  
Mori turned and saw that Honey was indicating Kyouya's notes, Mori understood and made his way over to the sunbed.  
He opened them and skimmed through, then made his way back over to Honey's side.

"Is it what we expected, Takashi?" The small senior asked, sounding rather serious.  
"Yes, Mitskuni."  
"Oh dear."

* * *

After lunch they sat and talked about... well just about anything.

She could talk with Kaoru for hours and never feel awkward or uncomfortable.

"Hikaru will be okay" she muttered breaking the 10 minute silence between them as she watched Kaoru lie back and stare at the sky.

"Mmm" was all he could say, he deeply wished for this girl to be right, but he knew she couldn't be. She was the smartest girl he knew but the most naïve. She was totally oblivious to the feelings of their fellow hosts.

"I guess we should head back" she suggested eyeing the setting sun.

"Yeahh" sighed Kaoru, "God knows what Tamaki would think if he found you missing." he chuckled.

Haruhi smiled, "I had fun today Kaoru, thanks for this."

"Thanks for joining me." he grinned and blushed as he collected the picnic basket.

They did not speak on the way back, but the silence was more comforting than awkward.

* * *

As Haruhi opened her door she noticed a familiar presence in her room. A presence that she had recognised from the other night.

**_"Kyouya?"_**

* * *

**Tbh i luvvs that ending :D  
Okayy so they didn't kiss on their first date, but if they did it wouldn't be Haruhi.**

**For those of you that are pissed that not much was changed, and think you've wasted your time**

**IM SOORRYYY :(**

**I _also_ am sorry for not being the best with grammar and shizz.  
_and_ that i have the annoying tendancy to rush stories  
and also soz for anything i do wrong (e.g OOCishness etc.)**

**more to come i guess :)**

Rini anointed436  
Jayrin Page  
Thanks for understanding my.. uh well writers block i guess :)

Kyouya16 **SORRYYYYY! kayy?!?!?!?**

**ly guys x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**IF YOU'RE READING THIS ILYSM FOR STICKING WITH ME ^^.  
**ALSO I DONT OWN CHARACTERS ECT.**  
**_

* * *

"Kyouya?" Haruhi's tone was not accusing nor afraid, just calm. She was so damn unpredictable, messing with Kyouya's mind. He liked things orderly and obvious. Haruhi was one giant mindfuck. Much unlike the customers at the host club, he could practically read their minds, so shallow and materialistic, at least he could profit from them.

She walked in, not taking her eyes off the tall black-haired boy sitting in the chair by the glass wall, overlooking the sea. Kyouya waved his hand over the seat beside him and asked her to sit, she walked past the chair and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the waves. Kyouya studied her approvingly from the tops of his glasses, "Please, sit." he motioned towards the chair beside him again.

"Umm was there anything you wanted Senpai?" she asked politely as she sat.

"Haruhi, there is something we need to talk about."

"What do we need to talk about, Kyouya-Senpai?" She sounded confused. "Is it my debt?" she sighed "Has it gone up again?"

"No, Haruhi. But it is something I would rather discuss over dinner" he turned his head to observe her reaction.

Haruhi was surprised, but unsure of how to answer.

_Would it upset Kaoru if I went to dinner with Kyouya senpai? I mean I don't think we're an official couple, are we? And its not a date, is it? No, no, Kyouya senpai would not ask me on a date. _

"Okay, when?"

_it can't be a date, it must be my debt, Liar._

"Tomorrow evening, a car will pick you up at seven." he got up and walked out the door.

* * *

The next day all Haruhi could think about was what she could have possibly done to deserve a dinner with the host club's manipulative shadow king.

On the other hand Kyouya had spent the day on the beach playing out fictional scenarios in his head and trying to figure out how to capture the heart of a girl who's heart does not wish to be captured. Not once did the feeling of the other member cross his mind, he had a goal and nothing would stop him achieving it. Kyouya was selfish, and selfish people succeed.

He decided that the seduction would not be too hard. She was rather frail for a girl so stubborn. The fact that Haruhi seemed so emotionless made the whole thing a lot easier.

6:00 came around and Haruhi was surprised that Kyouya had sent a stylist to her room, although she was nothing like the playful maids that Hikaru and Kaoru were constantly sending her. She did not tell Haruhi her name, instead she just passed her different sets of clothes, and muttered to herself about what the outfit lacked while Haruhi stood there like a living mannequin. Finally she settled on a deep green dress, and a long brown wig with spiral curls and bangs that framed her face. As Haruhi stared at her reflection she wondered why she was so dressed up to simply chat with her fellow host club member over dinner.

Kyouya was already in the car when Haruhi got in. She hadn't expected him to be riding with her. Haruhi was beginning to wonder if this was really a business dinner.  
Kyouya's eyes scanned her body as if he could see right through her dress. Haruhi shivered with discomfort, and tried to focus on the fact that she should be back in her room in 4 hours. Alone. If this is just a "business dinner". And it wasn't really looking much like a business dinner.

They didn't talk on the ride to the restaurant, Kyouya was stuck in his head, smoothing out the details of the plan.

Haruhi did not recognise the name of the restaurant but she could tell it was posh by the large queue of couples outside. Women dressed in fur coats and men in fancy suits. She wondered whether any of these people would have to worry about the exorbitant prices this restaurant was sure to charge.

Instead of joining the queue, Kyouya led Haruhi up to the front door and had a quiet word with the host.  
"Ah Master Ootori! What a wonderful surprise! Which table would you like tonight?"  
"Booth 7, if you could."

"Of course, right this way!"

They were led to a room with low lighting, and a red glow. Haruhi couldn't help but realise the sakura blossom petals scattered around the many candles in the room. There were also numerous booths with Soji screens closing them off. She and Kyouya were directed into the last booth on the right.  
Inside the booth she instantly realised how intimate it was, the air was filled with Kyouya's aftershave. She couldn't decide whether this atmosphere was meant to be erotic or intimidating. Either way she felt both scared and rather sexy.  
Kyouya ordered a bottle of their "finest champagne", _Rich bastard! _Thought Haruhi, though she still drained her glass, wondering whether that one glass could pay for her weekly food shop.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about, Kyouya-Senpai?" Haruhi finally asked after starting on her second glass of her weekly food money.  
"You, Haruhi. I want to talk about you."

"Eh? Me, Senpai? Why?"

He had his excuse already thought out.  
"Just a simple check up on how you're doing. Now you've been working as a host for quite some time I thought I'd get to know a little more about you. Of course I've had the same discussion with all the other hosts."

Haruhi wasn't to sure.  
_This doesn't seem like Kyouya,_ but _he said that he's done this with the other hosts. Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

Throughout the evening Haruhi answered Kyouya's questions, which all seemed to be rather frivolous. He asked her about her work in school (which Haruhi was positive he already had extensive knowledge on that), about favourite foods and music, all in all information that seemed useless to a practical guy like Kyouya. Whatever the real reason he wanted this knowledge, Haruhi noticed how interested he seemed, his eyes fixated on hers. Even through dinner Haruhi noticed him stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Kyouya spent the evening trying to do the impossible. He was trying to figure out Haruhi Fujioka. Not even her father has managed that yet.

He got her talking about all sorts of subjects, but her face stayed blank, unreadable. Fixated in that state that made Kyouya felt like she was the one analysing him.

He had spent an entire evening dedicated to trying to understand her, and use this information to find a way to win her over.

Without noticing he'd drank a lot more champagne than he had meant to. It was the end of the night and he was finding it hard to focus.

He paid and alerted the driver that they were about to leave. His head spun as they walked back through the restaurant, he struggled to maintain his posture, but managed to leave without stumbling.

When they got into the car, Kyouya put up the sound-proof separation glass to prevent the driver from seeing them. This made Haruhi a little uneasy, she could tell Kyouya had a bit too much to drink.  
Kyouya decided this could be his last chance, and he was going to give it everything he had.  
The journey back to the mansion was silent, though Kyouya placed his hand a little too close to Haruhi's thigh. As the car came to a stop Kyouya, spoke Haruhi's name softly to prevent her from leaving. She turned to look at him with that same damn confused look on her face.

In a flash Kyouya pulled Haruhi's body towards his, snaked his hand up her back and brought her in for a kiss.

Haruhi pushed him away, thinking of Kaoru, feeling guilty for a crime she had not willingly committed.

Kyouya did not resist, he was feeling weak, pathetic. He had failed his father, and now the only girl he ever truly admired, would think of him as a perverted idiot. He decided he should just tell her the truth.

Haruhi had already left the car, he got out after her, followed her, and caught her up right outside of her door.  
"Haruhi, wait" it was not an order, it was a request.

She turned to him, and put her room key back in her purse.

"My father."

"What?" she no longer seemed mad.

"My father. He asked me to have you engaged to me by the time I turn 18. I'm sorry."

Kyouya's attempt to keep his voice in a business tone was not working.  
After a few moments, she replied.

"Is that what you want?" her eyes searching his.

Kyouya was thrown aback by this question, but he decided it was best to be honest.

"Well, you are smart, and beautiful. I've never met anyone like you. And if I had to pick a bride out of all the girls I know, you would be the most practical choice."

Haruhi took this in, and waited a while before finally saying,

"**I'll think about it." **

"Eh?"

"**I'll think about it."** and with that she went into her room, leaving Kyouya speechless.

* * *

**_WOOO! I FINALLY WROTE A NEW CHAPTER_**  
**_reviews would be appreciated!_**


End file.
